At the World's End I 1 of 2
by Athena13
Summary: Athena's past arrives along with the Pegasus


Title: At The World's End 1 By: Athena13 (athena13@ixpres.com) Copyright (c) 1998 Rating: PG-13 

Summary: In this Athena-centric first story in a continuing alternate universe series, the lost-battlestar Pegasus returns, bringing friends and loved ones to the survivors of the Fleet. 

Disclaimer: This is a fiction story based on the series Battlestar Galactica and its characters created and owned by Glen A. Larson. This story is not being sold for profit and no infringement of any copyright rights are intended. All unrecognized characters and plot lines are mine and any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. 

Dedication: To Glen A. Larson for bringing us the character of Athena, even though he really dropped the ball on that whole thing. (And where do socialators come into the Mormon theme anyway?!) 

Notes: See Author's Notes at end of last chapter ~~~~~~~~~~ 

There are those who believe that life here, began out there, far across the Universe with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, of the Toltecs or of the Mayans. Some believe there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive somewhere beyond the heavens. 

This is their story.... 

<

Often, at the end of a cycle I will ignore my bone-deep weariness, I sit and stare out at the endless sea of stars. When I should be sleeping I will instead pretend that some random star that I choose is a sun throwing out its heat and light onto my face. I close my eyes and feel my cheeks begin to flush with sunburn and my muscles absorb the enervating photosynthesis my body craves. I'm probably not the only one of us to do this. 

Truth be told, this is all of our realities. The Universe is our sky and all the stars are our suns. But there is no sunlight, no symbol of joy and rebirth. No endless beauty that our ancestors, as well as ourselves, worked so hard to preserve. 

It has been over a yahren since most of us have experienced the revitalizing power of sunlight and rainbows. Only a yahren since we began to live in a world of artificial light and artificial time and yet it feels like we have always been fleeing through space in search of a home. Even my dreams of Caprica and my life there have become less frequent. I find even my subconscious focusing on the life we are creating for ourselves amongst the stars. 

Out here we have formed new alliances in place of the old, even new definitions of "family." With so few of us left we have been granted the freedom to choose our families based on love, loyalty and trust and not just blood. I truly feel these bonds as stronger than those that mankind had sustained for thousands of yahrens. Perhaps this ability to adapt and survive will be our saving grace? Our only certainty in this life is that nothing is beyond the realm of possibility and we must be prepared for it.>> 

~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1 - The Arrival 

It was almost the end of Lieutenant Athena's double-shift on the bridge of the battlestar Galactica and she was desperately trying to stay alert. It had been a long day. In addition to her bridge duty she had taught at the Galactica school and helped the shuttle bay crews inventory shuttle fuel. She was just starting to lose her concentration, her dark hair falling into her face, when she was startled by a blast of static in her earpiece. 

"Wow!" Athena exclaimed, her blue eyes growing wide with surprise, as she began to hear unintelligible but obviously voice-based communications. She worked furiously trying to clear up the signals, pressing filter and scan refinement buttons on her console to no avail. The only thing she could tell for sure were that the sounds were definitely not the Delphinian communications she should have been hearing in that Sector. 

"Colonel Tigh, I think you should hear this," she alerted her commanding officer. 

Colonel Tigh, a distinguished older man with dark skin, leaned over his aide's shoulder to listen to the transmissions the forward communications probe was picking up. 

"Cylons!" Tigh murmured under his breath as he too recognized the communications' origins. "I'll go inform the Commander, patch this into the labs and see if we can translate some of this. Omega, contact the patrol and inform them we are picking up Cylon communications ahead," Tigh gave orders as he headed towards the ship's Commander who was sitting in his domain at the center of the Bridge. The Fleet was running out of fuel fast and could not sustain a long battle. Tigh hoped that this wasn't an unavoidable situation. 

As soon as Tigh left her side Athena discovered that Rigel had lost contact with Apollo and Starbuck's patrol. At the news her body stiffened with fear as she tried to locate them through her controls. 

'Maybe they're just avoiding detection by the Cylons out of range?' she tried to hope as she found no sign of them. 'Lords of Kobol, I hate being stuck here with no way to help them!' Athena felt her fear turning to a familiar state of frustration and rage. Both feelings had become familiar companions over the yahrens. It sometimes seemed that no matter where she was and what she did she was destined to sit helpless and watch her loved ones die. 

She forced herself to take a deep breath and signaled Sergeant Omega, the Bridge Communications Officer, to inform him of this latest problem. 

With a quick nod the tall, sandy-haired man walked over to another console to check whether it was just a mechanical glitch or Cylon interference. He sighed heavily when he confirmed that the patrol was unreachable and was not detected by any of their scans. Omega immediately headed to inform Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh about this new situation. 

Just when the bridge crew thought things couldn't get worse Flight Coordinator Rigel shakily announced that she had found an anomaly in her scans . 

Colonel Tigh walked over to inspect her findings as everyone hoped it was merely the patrol contacting them on a back-up frequency. He leaned over to take a closer look and reared back suddenly. "Have this scanner checked immediately, we obviously have some sort of malfunction!" he roared and strode to Athena's console. 

Instituting emergency protocol Athena switched her scans to Rigel's portion of the quadrant and found what had so disturbed her colleague. The image coalescing on her console appeared to be a battlestar hovering in front of them! "Colonel, I'm picking up the same image, so unless I'm having the same malfunction?" 

Someone suggested it was an echo, a bounce off a Cylon scrambler, but the image was now on the bridge monitor and was only getting closer and clearer. 

"If that's an echo, it's the cleanest transmission I've ever seen," Tigh observed breathlessly. 

"I'd have to agree, Tigh," the white-haired Commander Adama came to stand beside his Colonel. "But there is no other explanation, no other battlestars survived Cimtar." 

"Sirs, there's a signal coming in on fleet comline Alpha!" Omega suddenly interrupted their exchange. 

Adama turned and looked at his bridge officer skeptically. "That's impossible, the Alpha line is an automatic scramble communicator between warships. Check your systems, there must be..." 

Before Adama could complete his sentence the image on the screen began to dissolve and reform. Suddenly, what had been a battlestar was now a face and a very familiar one. 

It was the visage of Commander Cain, the "late" Commander of the "destroyed" Battlestar Pegasus, smirking broadly at the gaping Galactica crew. 

The entire Galactica Bridge was silent until Adama exclaimed, in obvious disbelief of his own senses, "Cain! By all that's holy!" 

Cain's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile and he chuckled at his reception. "Nothing holy about me, old friend. What's the matter? You look as though you've seen a ghost. I can't be looking that bad." Cain waited a few microns for his audience to take in his wit before continuing. "Adama, wake up old man! Are you just going to stand there and let me plow through your fleet or are you going to give me rendezvous instructions?" 

The Bridge crew erupted into excited chatter and cheers. Only Athena remained silent. She had stopped listening and appeared to be concentrating intently on her work. In actuality she was in shock as she stared unseeing at whatever was in front of her. 

'Oh Goddess, he could be alive. He could be alive!' her mind kept repeating as her senses were assaulted with unbidden images of the past. In all the images was one face. First it was a boy's face, sunlight reflecting off the lake. Then it was the boy's face older, looking down at the ground in obvious hesitance. Then the same, now as a man, love and humor shining from its green eyes surrounded by a sunny smile. Then it was her not-yet sister Serina on a holoscreen over three yahrens ago announcing to the Colonies that the Fifth Fleet had been obliterated by the Cylons at Molecay. With each image Athena felt as if a spear was being stabbed into her heart and she had to bite her lip to stop the tears gathered in her eyes from falling. 

"By the grace of the gods, the Pegasus survived," she whispered brokenly. 

* * * * 

After what seemed an interminable period of time, Athena was finally released from duty and she didn't waste a micron. Her plans to sleep long forgotten abandoned as she ran to the closest shuttle bay. During her headlong rush down the corridor to the lift she ran into Apollo and Boxey, almost literally. 

"Aunt Athena!" Boxey threw his arms around his Aunt a hug, oblivious to the fact that she had almost mowed him down. Athena smiled at his innocent exuberance and crouched down to talk to her nephew face to face. "Hey Kiddo, glad to see your Dad, huh?" She looked up at her brother and let her eyes communicate her relief at his safe return and spare his son a rehashing of her brief worry. 

"Yeah, he found a whole other battlestar. Pretty neat, huh?" 

Athena chuckled at his oversimplified observation and ruffled his hair. "He's always been good at finding the big things," she replied with an ironic grin at her brother. Her grin faded as she remembered her current mission - finding transport to that "neat find." 

Apollo noticed the anxious expression on his sister's face and realized where her thoughts were. "Boxey, why don't you run ahead, I'll just be a centon." 

"Adult talk, I'm going," Boxey grumbled as he shuffled off with his mechanical daggit trailing behind. 

Apollo watched them walk off with a fond look before he turned his attention to his sister. "Athena...," he began at the same time she started to speak. 

"Apollo, did you, is he...?" she couldn't bring herself to ask out loud. She didn't know which answer scared her more - an affirmative or a negative. If he was alive, had he been hurt in the battle? Was he in pain? Did they still have feelings for each other or was it all just memories now? Another relationship destroyed by the Cylon evil? 

"Yes, Athena. He's alive," Apollo managed to get out before putting his arms out to support his sister as she visibly paled and swayed in shock. "He caught me right before I left to return here," Apollo continued in a whisper as he pulled her into his embrace. "Don't wait, go to him," Apollo said huskily, glad for his sister's second chance just a evenly as part of him selfishly wished that it could be his instead. His wife, however, wasn't coming back and he was going to do everything in his power to make this happen for his little sister. Fuel shortage be damned. 

"Are there any shuttles going over now?" Athena asked. 

"There must be. Let's get Boxey and go see Captain Droma, he would be in charge of any inter-ship traffic. Because of the fuel shortage I'm sure Father isn't allowing purely pleasure trips, but I'm sure there must be an exchange of supplies. And politicians. I can guarantee that the Council will rush right over in order to make the next IFB News broadcast. I'm sure we can wrangle you a way over there, that is assuming Orion doesn't come here first," Apollo said soothingly. 

"Why Captain, that sounds almost, well, 'sly.' You've been hanging out with Starbuck way too long!" Athena smiled at her brother, for once appreciating his take charge attitude as she concentrated on gathering her shattered nerves together. 

"Just being a good big brother," Apollo replied, deadpan. 

Athena gave her brother a dramatic roll of her eyes to thank him for his introduction of humor into the conversation. "Did you see anyone else?" Athena changed the subject, unsure how she was feeling at the moment about the shocking news and deciding to push it away for the time being. "Well, in addition to Cain, who is as intransigent and smug as ever, I also had a lovely chat with his daughter," Apollo stated with feigned casualness as he began to lead her in the direction Boxey had headed. 

"Ah, Sheba. And how is our old friend?" Athena asked with a knowing smile. As children, the Adama and Cain families used to get together on holidays. The adults, usually just the wives as the husbands were off at war, would sit and tell stories and do whatever it is that adults do while the kids would play battlestar games. Or rather where Apollo, Athena and Sheba would argue over who got to be Commander. Unfortunately for Zac he just wanted to be a viper pilot and blow away Cylons, he wasn't interested in "boring administrative felgercarb" and usually gave up waiting for the bickering to be over and go off and find someone else to play with. Despite the rivalry, those times were still precious memories for both siblings. 

"Arrogant as ever, that's how she is. You should have heard her, as if she and her wingmate weren't as shocked as we were to find other humans and another battlestar all the way out here!" 

Athena was intrigued, this was the most emotion she had seen Apollo exhibit about anything or anyone since Serina had been killed; but then, Sheba had always managed to get a rise out of the usually studious young man. Athena couldn't wait to see her old friend. 

"Being alone in space so long with her Father couldn't have helped," Apollo continued, his opinion of Cain's manners had never been eclipsed by his military genius. "Anyway, let's go see a man about a shuttle," Apollo shook off his annoyance and took his sisters arm and led her down the corridor. 

* * * * * 

Apollo left his sister at Landing Bay Alpha, having helped Athena convince Ronar and Tilon to let her and Dietra take over their supply- shuttle duty to the Pegasus, and went to find Starbuck. 

Apparently, After Starbuck had told Cassi that Cain was still alive she had run off and left him standing in her quarters. He had still been visibly upset when Apollo had encountered him while he was looking for Captain Droma to arrange Athena's transport to the Pegasus. Starbuck, however, had run off before Apollo could ask him to wait. 

'I hope he doesn't do anything impetuous,' Apollo worried remembering when Athena had rejected Starbuck's proposal after the Destruction and he had run after the first pretty woman he found. 'The man has to learn to give the women in his life a chance before running away to soothe his bruised feelings,' Apollo sighed in frustration. 

Not finding Starbuck in the barracks, Apollo headed for the O-Club, thinking that his friend might have gone to get a drink. When Starbuck failed to turn up at the bar he headed for the private room in the back. When Apollo entered the dark room he was immediately hit with the strong scent of fumarellos. Walking further into the room Apollo found Starbuck sitting on the floor smoking what appeared to be his fourth weed rod, if the stubs in the ash-receptacle were anything to go by. Apollo sat down on the floor next to his wingmate and silently considered having a smoke himself. It had been a heck of a day already. 

Neither of them spoke for a few centons. Starbuck broke first. "What can I say old buddy? She went to him. I guess...ah, whatever. There are plenty of other beautiful women for me to conquer in this Fleet. I wonder what Athena is doing tonight?" Starbuck stated taking a jaunty pull on his weed. 

Apollo looked closely at his friend and decided not to address the issue of his sister right then. "Of course there are Starbuck. Ask Boxey, he keeps a running tab on all the women who chase you around the fleet. You might, however, want to give Cassiopea a chance to explain things." 

Starbuck shrugged with feigned nonchalance. "Seemed pretty clear to me. Actually, I was kidding about Athena, I saw you talking to her long-lost also. Pretty ironic, both Cassi and Athena finding their lost loves on the Pegasus. Seems to me that maybe I've ended up even here. Even if I had given Athena a chance as you always said I should she too would have ran off to the Pegasus after an old boyfriend. I'm definitely not going to be taking any bets this sectar." 

Apollo shot his friend a look. He knew that his friend didn't think the situation was as amusing as he pretended. Apollo thought it was incredibly sad that Starbuck thought that he needed to cover his emotions even with his best friend. "You don't know how Cassi feels, Starbuck. I know she cares for you a great deal, she and Cain were a long time ago. She was shocked to hear he was alive and she had to go see him," Apollo said casually. 

"He certainly is old enough to be her father. He probably had a crush on her and she was being nice to him. It was her job, to be nice." Starbuck started to warm to the idea again, ignoring the attraction that the charismatic celebrity might hold for any woman. "What are we going to do about the Cylons?" Starbuck abruptly changed the subject. 

Apollo let the subject drop and filled Starbuck in about the plan Adama had mentioned to Apollo briefly when he brought Boxey to meet him at the landing bay. "I don't think Cain is going to be satisfied with taking fuel from the tankers and leaving. He wants Baltar's blood, he wants revenge, and he wants to single-handedly destroy the Cylons and get himself another chapter in the history books." 

"What about the Council?" Starbuck asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

"They're following Adama now, but we better watch him carefully out there," Apollo explained. "Adama is worried he may throw the mission to limit our choices to his option." 

"We? Out where?" Starbuck asked as he looked at his Captain in feigned surprise. 

"Uh, did I forget to mention that you, uh, volunteered to make the fuel run?" Apollo grinned at his scowling friend. 

"Leave your side for a second and you go nuts. Me volunteer," Starbuck shook his head, but continued to grin. Apollo thought before continuing out loud, "come on, Starbuck, let's get to the War Room and then get some shut eye. We have a busy cycle coming up." Apollo grabbed Starbuck's arm before they got out the door. "Are you okay Starbuck, I mean about Cassi?" 

"Yeah, Apollo, I'm fine. I'm always fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 - The Reunion 

Lieutenants Athena and Dietra sat in the pilot seats of the shuttle bringing various department heads from the Galactica to the long-lost battlestar. Dietra looked over at her best friend, noting Athena's look of concentration. "I'm sure you'll get the landing right this time," Dietra's brown eyes sparkled with humor. Athena's face relaxed and she let out a laugh. "Oh gee, I hope so. With only about three thousand shuttle flights under my belt you can't expect it so soon." 

Dietra threw her head back and burst out laughing, her chocolate skin glowing in the dim light of the cockpit. She knew how dull and routine her best friend found inter-fleet shuttle flying - almost as dull as she would have found bridge duty. Turning serious Dietra said soothingly, "take a few deep breaths. You're not going to your execution, you're going to see your former boyfriend." 

"A man I thought was killed yahrens ago? A man who I was going to get sealed to? Why should I be nervous, happens all the time right? What exactly does one say on such an occasion anyway? It'll all be so trite!" Athena said dramatically, with a hint of real concern showing through. 

"Miss-by-the-code, always concerned about propriety, that's you!" Dietra said with obvious sarcasm. "How about just being yourself? Listen, there is no guide for this sort of thing, see how he plays it." Dietra knew that her friend was unsure whether to act as if the relationship had or hadn't ended since his "death." 

"Act like he's an old friend, see what he has to say. See how he acts. Knowing Orion he's probably just as nervous as you," Dietra smiled fondly as she remembered their old friend. 

"And waiting to see how I act, this will be real productive," Athena sighed. "We should be hearing from the Pegasus core command in a few microns." 

Dietra let the subject of Orion drop, knowing that her friend wouldn't relax until the reunion was over, no matter what she advised. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Athena paced the virtually empty landing bay as she waited for Captain Orion to appear. As expected, her nerves were beginning to get the better of her as time passed. 

'He isn't coming. He's in love with someone else now. He's moved on...,' Athena was so engrossed in her panic that she was startled to see the lift was already descending to the landing bay level. 

All important bodily functions, such as movement, thought and breathing, seemed to escape her capability as she watched it descend and it's only rider came into view. Then she saw him. 

'He's even more beautiful than ever,' her breath caught in her throat and her heart almost burst from the joy of looking upon his much- missed countenance. She studied him as he confidently strode towards her, taking in all the changes the yahrens had wrought. She quickly realized that he had survived whatever battles he had endured visibly unscathed, there was no limp or obvious scars. She could tell that time and experience had strengthened both his face and body. 

His stride displayed a confidence that could only have been earned over the trials of the past yahrens. The light in his eyes was even stronger as his gaze captured her own. In what could only be a trick of her mind, Athena was suddenly sure that his hands had gotten bigger, stronger. Safer. 

And suddenly he was centimeters away from her and she still had no idea what to say. 

"Hello Lieutenant Athena," Captain Orion placed his large hands gently on Athena's cheeks, framing her face as his jewel green eyes studied her just as she had studied him. His mouth settled into a tender smile as he noticed that he had been right - she had grown from a lovely young woman into an incredibly beautiful woman. "I always knew you'd be a heartbreaker, Athena daughter of Ila. That's why I tried to snag you early." 

Athena discounted the content of his words, but she couldn't help be struck by the confidence and humor he displayed. It was as if time had stood still. She could swear she heard those tones and that intonation just yesterday. 

"You're pretty damn good-looking yourself, why do you think I studied physical combat at Academy? Had to make sure I could take on all your fans," she smiled back at him before placing her fingertips on his cheekbones. "Are you real?" she asked as she began to trace the planes of his face. "You've changed, but I can still see you," she looked into his eyes, searching for the man she had been able to claim as her own so long ago. 

"Yeah, still me 'thee," Orion put his forehead against Athena's. 

Athena felt his words intimately caressed her face. Her heart sped up as she wondered whether she could press her lips to his or whether he was taken. She wasn't even sure if such a question as to his marital status would be out of line. Despite those thoughts, her fingers somehow found their way into his hair. She idly massaged his scalp and ran her right hand through his black hair as she tried to grasp hold of an idea of what to do next. 

Before she could figure it out she felt Orion's hands leave her face and she bit back a sound of disappointment. Just as suddenly she felt his hands slipping around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. She looked up into his eyes in shock. 

"I thought maybe I didn't have a right to do this anymore, but I don't give a frak right now," Orion whispered raggedly before capturing Athena's lips in a kiss that clearly illustrated just how much he had missed her. Her response was just as illustrative. 

"I've missed you terribly, Brat," Orion whispered against her lips. 

Athena wrinkled her nose at the hated nickname that Apollo had given her when they were kids. "I missed you too, although I didn't miss being called that name." 

"You mean Apollo has been slacking?" Orion chuckled. 

"Okay, so there was another reason I studied physical combat," Athena shrugged and burrowed herself further into Orion's embrace. 

"Let's sit down," Orion suggested, although he didn't let her out of his embrace. 

"Okay, anywhere but a launch tube," Athena joked, mainly to herself. 

"How about over here," Orion pointed to a pile of transport containers. 

"Sure," Athena paused for a few microns. "'rion, is this okay? There's no one who is going to mind where I am right now is there?" 

"No Athena, there's no one else," Orion answered quietly. 

Athena noted the tears that had come to his eyes at her question. She silently wondered if there had been someone he had lost. 

"We heard about the colonies and the fleets when we intercepted Cylon transmissions. I feared the worst, I thought you were gone and I would never hold you in my arms like this again," Orion dispelled her fears. 

"I understand that," Athena told him, remembering when she found out about the loss of the Fifth Fleet. "I know." Athena stood on her toes and initiated another kiss. 

This one became more feverish than before as they each tried to cast out the feelings of loss they had endured for each other. Orion's hand tangled into Athena's hair and he pulled her head back in order to give himself better access to her mouth. Athena flattened her palms against Orion's back as she pressed herself intimately against his body. She moaned into his mouth as his other hand massaged her hip and caused her body to undulate against his throbbing arousal. 

Orion's lips traveled down Athena's face to her neck. 

Athena slipped her hands underneath his warrior's tunic and began to run her fingertips over his back and sides. 

Orion placed both his hands on Athena's thighs and lifted her until she was straddling his body. 

Athena nipped at his ear lobes and neck. 

Orion moved until Athena had a wall supporting her back as he pressed himself against her. 

"Stop, we have to stop," Athena leaned her head back against the wall and took deep breaths. "We're in the middle of a landing bay." 

Orion moved his hands and let Athena's legs drop to the floor as he leaned his forehead against the wall over her shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

"Are you insane? Sorry? Do you have any idea how nervous I was about this? I definitely didn't dare hope that things would go this well. No sorry allowed," Athena buried her nose in his neck and chuckled. 

"I guess this can be construed as a good thing," Orion chuckled with her. 

"Uh, yeah. Now about sitting down?" Athena reminded him of what they had been discussing before they got carried away. 

Orion gave a dramatic sigh and rubbed Athena's back. "Yeah, let's sit down and talk." 

"Just talk?" Athena asked from the depths of this arms. 

"Go sit down Lieutenant," Orion pushed her towards the containers. 

Once Orion was sitting with sitting on a container, his back propped up on another pile, he gathered put out a hand to help Athena up and sat her down in front of him and took her into his arms. "I saw Apollo and Adama, what about the rest of your family?" he asked gently. 

Athena leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Mom was killed on Caprica. Zac was killed trying to get back and warn us about the ambush," Athena closed her eyes as she remembered listening to her brother's ship explode just as her other brother leapt onto the bridge to warn of Baltar's treachery. 

"Somehow we survived. We saved all that we could...I don't think it was enough," a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Lords of Kobol. I'm so sorry, I know close you were to both of them. God, Zac," Orion closed his eyes as he remembered his lifelong friend. 

Athena looked down at her hands as she gathered her thoughts, trying to figure out how tell him what she knew he was waiting for find out. 

"The Pacifica was destroyed in the initial attack, to our knowledge none of their pilots made it. Thanks to the President and the Council they were just sitting there and were destroyed. They never had a chance to defend themselves." 

Orion nodded, not surprised at her news. "If there was a chance Byran, I had to know," They held each other silently for a few centons. "Tell me about all this. These ships, where is this grouping of ships headed? I heard someone mention Earth? Isn't that just mythology?" 

"Earth is believed to be the name of the thirteenth colony originating from Kobol. Many believed Kobol itself to be a myth but we found it! And at the ruins there was evidence of this missing tribe. So we're trying to find it," Athena explained. "It's a shot at a home, at hope," Orion shrugged. "If they do exist, this thirteenth tribe, we might just be leading the Cylons to their doorstep and the Earthlings to their destruction as well," she told him of her fears. 

"We should head back to the Colonies and make a stand. With two battlestars there could be a chance to defend at least one planet and make a stand. " 

"I've given that some thought, how could I not? But we have so few warriors and so few weapons and resources. These people are hardly in shape for this journey, they certainly can't sit still and fight. Two battlestars are enough to take on the entire Cylon Empire. I wish we could go home, but we'd still be targets. We'd still be at a disadvantage. It would be a stand - a last stand. If the Cylons aim a large amount of fire power at us out here we'd be dead. We just have to keep running and eluding them. We'll be lucky to escape this system without the entire Empire knowing where we are," Athena shook her head. 

"They only won because they caught us unprepared. That wouldn't happen now," Orion insisted. 

"It's so hard to protect all these civilian ships now. We've started to put gunnery on the civilian ships and we've started training civilians to runn them. But some of these ships are in such bad shape. The Cylons tricked us, caught us by surprise and they've left us virtually defenseless. There's no way we could defeat the Empire with just two battlestars," Athena 

"Then maybe we can take Gomoray with its defenses and weapons and make a stand there?" Orion wondered out loud. 

"How can we do that? That's the Delphinian's home, it wouldn't feel right," Athena shuddered. 

"The Cylons slaughtered them like they almost did to us, I think they would appreciate us exacting revenge for them," Orion disagreed. "And we have some of the best viper pilots on the Pegasus, and some of your guys were among the best too. You were at the top of your class last I heard, you must have gotten some great experience by now." 

"Not exactly," Athena's shoulder's slumped. 

"Did something happened to you?" Orion asked worried and turned her around to face him. 

"I'm a Bridge Officers, Communications and defense systems," Athena admitted in a small voice. 

"What? Did something happen at Academy? Did you change your mind?" Orion was confused. 

"No and no. I graduated with honors in piloting, viper and shuttle. I didn't and haven't changed my mind. My Father and Apollo didn't want me working on a squadron right away. They convinced themselves, and me I guess, that it would be better for my career advancement if I had more well-rounded experience. Then the peace talks started so there was no rush to transfer. Now, there's no way I can transfer," Athena said angrily. 

"Why not?" Orion asked simply. 

"Because of Zac, because my brother's out there. I can't put my father through that kind of worry," Athena shrugged. 

"You mean they won't let you," Orion accused. "Have you requested a transfer? And if you did would you get it?" 

"Not officially, I haven't. If I fought hard enough I probably would get it. But I would feel horribly guilty." 

"Athena, this is war, your father and brother are warriors. Your place is as a warrior too. This isn't a time for guilt, the fleet needs your talents. You were one of the best!" Orion said sternly. 

Athena looked away and remained silent, processing his words. 'He's right,' she realized. 'I can't stay on the bridge just to make my father and Apollo feel better. We need pilots and I can be one.' Athena closed her eyes and let out a breath. "You're right. I guess it was just easier this way, how cowardly," Athena was disgusted with herself. 

"You never should have been allowed to be assigned to a bridge with your marks," Orion pointed out. "Maybe you could transfer to the Pegasus, it might make it easier for everyone." 

"I never considered serving anywhere but the G, but if I'm on the Pegasus it'll be harder for Apollo and my father to worry because they won't always know when I'm on duty. Plus, I can avoid all the guilt- inducing looks Apollo is sure to shoot me and I can visit my family when I have furlon!" Athena latched onto the idea eagerly. 

Orion smiled at the animation on her face, that was the woman he remembered. Her and her brother Zac had always been live wires and excelled at making people laugh. Orion had missed laughing, Cain didn't promote too much of that on his ship. "Not to mention we could be together. Maybe get Sealed like we always planned." 

At his words, Athena got up onto to her knees and pulled Orion into a kiss. Orion's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her against his torso. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Athena felt like she was coming home, back on Caprica, in the arms of her lover. For the next few centons she let herself pretend that the last yahrens hadn't occurred. 

All too soon the kiss ended and the couple leaned their foreheads together as they struggled to regain their equilibrium, and their breaths. They couldn't let themselves get carried away in the launch bay where anyone might come in. And now they had plenty of time to resurrect their relationship. 

"Let's go to the Club and see everyone," Orion's words showed that he was thinking along the same lines. "I know there's a bunch of people who are dying to see you." 

Athena took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, let's do that." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Athena, Orion and Dietra stood at the Pegasus' O-Club bar surrounded by friends, both old and new. The surprise reunion of the two warships bringing a verve that the warriors hadn't experienced in a long time. The exuberance was evident in the laughter and rushed words that flowed between them. As they began to recount Academy stories and old war stories, the conversation naturally took the "remember when someone did something or someone got embarrassed back at Academy" form. 

"Hey, Athena remember when Colonel Prate tried to embarrass you in chemistry class and asked you to recite the chemical properties and reactions of solium, an assignment which wasn't due for another quatron, all because he caught you listening to the Triad championship games through a hidden ear-receiver?" 

"Oh Lords, Briggs! That was so lame!" Athena laughed. 

"I must have missed than story, what happened?" someone asked. 

"She recited the chemical properties and reactions of 'Solina,' the woman we all knew Prate was dating. Three atoms of attraction..." 

"All right, all right, let's not go there. I was a bit, uh, I had trouble with authority back then," Athena explained turning a bit red in the face. "Anyway, Prate was one of those instructors who thought because I was the only daughter of Commander Adama I had to be put in my place. That always led to a bad reaction from me." 

"He couldn't very well get you in trouble since you did incorporate the proper facts and he was loath to have his love life broadcast to the entire Academy. He left you alone after that, and he never interrupted to your listening to the games ever again," Delta chimed in. 

"But I'm a very stolid type now I can assure you," Athena defended. 

"Starbuck and his steam burns might not agree!" yelled out an unidentified voice, obviously from Galactica. 

Orion looked at Athena with raised eyebrows. She grimaced and mouthed, "later." Dietra seeing the exchange quickly jumped in to change the subject. 

"Remember when Briggs reprogrammed the techno labs computers to bring up a picture of the Gymnastic Instructor in the shower?" Everyone burst out laughing. 

Athena looked at her friend with gratitude. Starbuck. Not a topic she wanted to bring up with Orion, yet. 'Not my crowning glory in maturity,' she thought to herself. 'Well, Orion,' she practiced in her head, 'I dated Starbuck after you 'died' and I followed him around like a stupid puppy and allowed him to humiliate me and I acted like a stupid child. Really alluring image.' Athena sighed inaudibly anticipating having to tell her old boyfriend how foolish she had been. 

"Athena, how about we go for a walk, alone, before you have to go back?" Orion whispered in her ear, startling her out of her musings. 

"Sure, let me just say goodbye." Athena walked over to Briggs, Delta and some of her other old Academy pals from the Pegasus and gave them hugs. "See you in a few centons Dietra," Athena waved. 'Might as well get this over with now. He may not want me to put in for that transfer after he hears how I've betrayed him.' 

Orion followed Athena, who was hurrying out of the Club, and grabbed her hand. "In a hurry to leave me?" he whispered seductively into her ear, or tried to as she rushed away. 

Athena made a sudden stop and Orion found himself practically pulling her along as his momentum continued to propel him forward. "Hey, I was just kidding," he stopped and turned towards the frozen woman. Orion's smile disappeared as he took in her frightened face. "Is this about Starbuck?" he asked perceptively. 

"Yes, it's kind of a long story," Athena blushed. 

"Then let's find somewhere more private," Orion started to lead her to a nearby storage room. Once inside he sat her down on some supply containers. "I know that you had a crush on him way back when. If you're worried because something...," Orion broke off suddenly. 'What if they're still together now?' he thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Athena saw the unspoken question in Orion's eyes and hurried to alleviate his concern. "No, we're not together now; we were once, when I was first assigned to the Galactica, but never exclusively." 

"And where do steam burns come into it? " Orion asked, prodding the rest of the story out of her. 

"Let's just say, the ending of our brief relationship wasn't handled by me very maturely and leave it at that?" Athena grimaced, not wanting to waste precious microns talking about a past that didn't matter anymore. Except for one part of it, she suddenly realized. "There is something you should know though," she said hesitantly. At her words she felt Orion stiffen. "After the Destruction we established a broadcast system, the IFB, Inter-Fleet Broadcasting. Being the Commander's daughter my private life became fodder for so-called newscasts." "That's not too different than your life on Caprica," Orion said confusedly. 

"No, I'm used to the publicity. It's the, um, venom in some of the reports that's different. Especially from their star reporter," Athena explained. 

"Zara!" Orion exclaimed as Athena nodded in confirmation. Orion looked down at the ground, unsure how to feel. Zara had been another of their childhood friends and his girlfriend for many yahrens before he and Athena had fallen in love at the Academy. Zara hadn't taken the news well, even though they had been drifting apart even since he had left for school. Still, a part of him was glad that she had survived the Destruction. "So this is about me then." 

"No, this is about me and her, not you. This about revenge for stealing her boyfriend, as she puts it. Even though you two broke up long before I was in the picture romantically and even though she was planning on breaking up with you first. She thinks it's good reporting. It's not important, I just thought you'd want to know she had survived." 

"I'm still sorry that I am in some way connected to more pain for you," Orion said quietly, as he placed his cheek against hers. 

Athena felt a shiver slice through her body at his touch. "You are in no way to blame for any of this Orion. I'm just glad you're here now," Athena stood and put her arms around him. 

Orion allowed himself to savor the closeness he had only felt in memories for the last three yahrens. They stood silently for another centon before Orion lifted his head and changed the subject. "I saw the longing in your eyes when everyone was talking about their battles and raids back there," he observed. "Don't let them change your mind." 

Athena was silent, Orion had hit a sore spot of long standing - the family pattern of Athena working to make everyone happy, often at her own expense. 

Orion was silent for a few microns. He knew he was treading in delicate territory and waited for her response. 

"If I promise you I won't, can we discuss something else now?" Athena pressed herself against his arousal. Now was not a time to discuss her family. Their precious centons together were rushing past. 

Orion groaned. "You don't play fair," he said breathlessly. 

"I play to win," Athena answered with a grin as she pressed her mouth against his. 

Orion chuckled before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He felt satisfied when he felt Athena groan in his mouth. 'Two can play to win,' he declared to himself as he turned them around so that Athena's back was pressed against the wall as he took control of the situation. He reached a hand down and began to run it up and down her side. 'Lords I've missed her,' he thought as he felt her squirm against him. 

He ended the kiss and grinned down at her. He couldn't, however, hide his body's response to the desire in her eyes. "Let's try to get some time off to be together soon." 

"Maybe we can go to the Rising Star after we make the fuel runs if we can manage to schedule our shifts together," Athena proposed as she tried to hide the extent of her desire from his smug study. 

"Sounds great to me," Orion whispered as he kissed her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 - Respite and Battle 

After Cain's purposeful destruction of the tankers tempers were flaring on both battlestars. But none as much as on the Pegasus where the Galactica warriors were trying to take control. Orion was relieved to get away from the situation before he ended up alienating someone, like Athena's brother for one. None of Cain's warriors were graceful in their acceptance of the removal of their Commander and the appointment of Colonel Tigh as their interim leader. What had begun as a happy reunion of old friends and comrades was quickly turning into a war zone between the supporters of the two Commanders. The only thing that held Orion's own temper in check was the realization that he wasn't needed during the fuel transfer and he could sneak off to see Athena on the Galactica. All he had to do was avoid anyone who might ask where he was going and engage him in an argument. Orion took a deep breath and put the reasons for his upcoming date on the backburner and concentrated on piloting his viper the short distance to the Galactica. He intended to share the few short centars with Athena in relative peace. She had promised over the com-unit that she would arrange a private mid-cycle meal in her quarters, since they didn't have time to go to the Rising Star as originally planned. Orion suspected that her bunkmate Rigel would be understanding, but he really didn't care how it was arranged as long he got to spend this time with her. After all these yahrens he was worried he wouldn't know how to behave with her alone. A few stolen moments in a landing bay and a storage closet, notwithstanding. * * * * * 

Athena ran her hand down her dress, reveling in its softness as she waited nervously for Orion to arrive. She had told him where her rooms were and knew that he would have no problem finding his way around the battlestar. They had agreed not to meet at the landing bay so that no one would see them and try to sidetrack them from their plans. Athena spun around, double-checking the arrangements Rigel had helped her make before making herself scarce. 

The lighting was dimmed to provide a less austere atmosphere to what were essentially military quarters. On the table were candles and flowers Rigel had managed to charm out of the gardener on the Agro- Ship. Surrounding it were the delicacies she had retrieved from the Galactica galley just a centar before. 

Most important, to Athena, however, was her appearance. She walked nervously into her bedchamber and studied herself in the full-length mirror she and Rigel had managed to get long before the Destruction. 

With a neutral eye she studied herself from head to toe. He hair was softly curled and flowing around her shoulders. It was a style she never bothered to do now that she lived on a battlestar, but it was one she knew that Orion always appreciated. She had applied some color to her lips so that they gleamed in the light. She had darkened her eyelids so that their blue color was brought into greater relief. She had left the rest of her face bare of decoration, knowing that Orion liked to touch her face. 

She had left her neck bare, not wanting anything to distract from her dress. Her dress was made from lavender velveteen and hugged her body like a second skin. It was held up over her shoulders with tiny straps. The dress itself didn't begin until right over her breasts. It was cut straight and pressed a slight fullness to the top, giving a hint of cleavage. Then it proceeded to hug her body until it reached her hips. After her hips it flared out until it fell above her knees. It was so tight that it was unable to disguise her hardened nipples. Despite her initial embarrassment, Athena realized that they weren't leaving her quarters tonight and that this design flaw just might heighten the anticipation she intended to create throughout their meal. 

Her feet were clad in matching slippers. She was tall enough that she never needed to increase her height. More often that not she found herself just a few inches shorter than her male counterparts. Orion was a refreshing exception. When he put his arms around her she truly felt held. She knew it wasn't a very warrior-like sentiment, but everyone needed to feel safe in someone else sometimes. 

Her reverie was interrupted by the sounding of the door chime. 'He's here! He's here!' she felt as excited as she ever had waiting for Orion back at the Academy. She took one more glance in the looking glass and smoothed her hair and dress before walking out to open the door. 

The smile on her face froze as she took in the sight before her. 'I never thought I'd see him again. Never mind like this,' she thought breathlessly as she took in Orion's casual clothes, which only accentuated his well-muscled chest. "You are beautiful," Orion whispered the awe obvious in his voice as he took her in admiringly. He loved the way the lavender brought out the purple hues in her blue eyes. "I've missed you so much. I never thought I would see you like this outside my dreams," murmured, echoing her thoughts. 

Athena ducked her head and blushed, mumbling a barely audible "thanks," at his earnest admiration. Orion smiled, amazed that after all they had seen she still had the ability to blush. 

Athena looked up suddenly and put her hand on his arm. "For the next few centars let's not discuss my Father, Cain or the Cylons. Let's enjoy each other as much as we can before the team is sent down and the battle begins. I want this time to only be filled with good things. This is about just us." 

Orion could only nod in agreement and dropped the bag he had brought as walked into her quarters. The door closed swiftly behind him as he reached forward and pulled her into his embrace. 

* * * * * * * * * 

A centar later they were sitting at the quarter's small table eating a superb meal of fresh fruits and vegetables grown on the Agro-Ship. 

"I was so sick of mushies, this is fantastic!" Athena enthused. "This fruit juice, made with real fruit! This is the higher plane of being! Clai came through, as always. " 

"Ah, it didn't used to be this easy to please you. Now all I have to do is bring you some fresh citrus and your mine. However, I managed to find something else you love," Orion grinned and reached for the package he had brought with him which he handed to Athena. 

She looked down at the box and noticed it was slightly chilled. She looked up at Orion for a micron before turning her attention to opening the package. She gasped as she gently lifted out a lavender colored Scorpion Orchid. Tears came to her eyes as she took the flower and remembered decorating Apollo and Serina's sealing ceremony with the same flowers. Starbuck had been missing back then. Athena mentally shook away the memories, she would not allow sadness to ruin this meal. 

She smiled gently at Orion as she buried her nose in the blossom and deeply inhaled the slightly sweet yet exotic scent. 

"Remember when we first went to Scorpia together and you fell in love with that flower?" Orion asked. 

"I also fell in love with you," Athena whispered, lost in the memory of their impromptu trip. Athena and Orion had suddenly found themselves at loose ends one weekend. Athena's Father had canceled a visit due to work responsibilities and Orion had just broken up with his girlfriend Zara for the final time. So the two friends had set off on a few days long trip in order to alleviate their disappointment and ended up unveiling their mutual passion. 

"You said that you would always be mine, I wanted to relive those times, those words," Orion clasped Athena's free hand. 

"I'm yours, even without the flower," Athena said as she again sniffed the deceptively fragile looking blossom. They smiled at each other silently for a few centons, studying the changes the yahrens had wrought in the object of their love. 

Athena was sitting in her chair, with her knees folded up in front of her. Orion admired the contrast, her sensual femininity with the childlike posture and enthusiasm over their fare. 

Athena, meanwhile, internalized Orion's broadened chest and more chiseled facial features. Admiring the changes that while wrought through tragedy and lost yahrens had made him more handsome. 

Orion suddenly let go of her hand and rose from his seat and walked over to Athena. He knelt down slowly in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "I've missed you." Orion reached his right hand and gently caressed her cheek. "There's so much I've missed, but talking my best friend and kissing her are at the top of the list." Orion rose and gently placed his lips on hers. 

Athena closed her eyes against the gentle pressure, her lips tingling as they always did when touching his. Athena placed the flower on the table out of the way and moved her arms around his shoulder and moved into Orion's embrace. 

Their bodies melted together. Time and space no barrier to the old feelings sweeping over them. Orion moved his hand to brush back Athena's hair so he could place his lips against her cheek. Orion smiled, his eyes still open as he took in the surroundings of this joyful reunion. 

Athena suddenly felt Orion stiffen and pull away. She was so surprised she didn't even try to keep her hold on him as she felt the chill of the room sweep across her previously warm body. She watched Orion clench his fists and turn away. She hesitated only a micron before walking towards him and placing a hand on his arms. She felt his tightly coiled muscles beneath her hand. 'What is going on?' she wondered at the abrupt change in moods. Orion had never been a particularly moody person. 

Orion looked up at the overhead, avoiding Athena's gaze. 'Why am I so upset? How can I explain this to her?' Orion couldn't find the words as he pointed to something over Athena's shoulder. 

Athena new without turning around what he was pointing at. It was a photograph of her, Boxey, and Starbuck. It had been taken a couple of sectars before. Starbuck had his arm around Athena as they both tried to hold onto Boxey as Apollo took the picture in the Rejuvenation Center. They had were smiling and looking joyous. 

Athena studied the picture for a few microns. She thought it the height of irony that in the picture they looked like a loving family when in fact they were only together only because they had agreed not to let Boxey see the tension between them due to their broken love affair. 

She and Starbuck had still been half-heartedly seeing each other, but it was becoming more obvious by that time that Starbuck wasn't going to forgive her for her unthinking rebuff of his less than romantic proposal of marriage. 

Before Athena could think of anything to say Orion continued speaking. "I'm not jealous of Starbuck. Well, not of Starbuck in particular," he amended. "Seeing that picture just made me realize all the time we've missed. It suddenly seemed, for a micron, that you had moved on and had this husband and family. You might well have after all this time. It shocked me." Orion looked at Athena curiously. "I do have to ask why you have a picture of Starbuck in here." 

Athena moved forward and put her hand on Orion's arm. Athena wasn't too sure she really owed him an explanation for what had occurred while he was "dead" but she couldn't stant this tension. "Boxey insisted I put that picture there since we made him pose for it. It's not because Starbuck and I are a couple or I want us to be. I think Boxey well knows we are uncomfortable with each other now and wants us to suffer for trying to fool him. He is a precocious child," Athena explained with a tight smile. "As for the time we've lost, nothing can change that but we can make up for all that time when we get out of this system." Athena stopped stroking Orion's arm when she noticed his eyes darting nervously around the room. 

"There's something you're not telling me!" she exclaimed. After a few microns Orion still hadn't answered. "It's Cain!" she suddenly realized. "He has something else up his sleeve, destroying the tankers and putting the entire Fleet in more danger wasn't enough for him!" 

"The Commander did what he had to! Unlike your Father he's a warrior who knows how to fight! When to fight, not turn tail and run!" Orion retorted angrily, evading her question. 

Athena drew back as if she had been slapped. "You take that back! My Father is a leader who cares about his people, not like some people who are on a nihilistic ego-trip! We have thousands of lives to protect. What the Frak does Cain intend to do now? Destroy a Fleet ship and pretend that it was the Cylons so that we'll be coerced into doing what he wants?" 

Cain looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry Athena, I don't mean to put your Father down, but he shouldn't have removed Cain from his post. It's insulting and foolish. I never thought your Father was so concerned with his ego and position before," Orion said stiffly. 

Athena took a step backwards, as if unsure who the person standing before her was. Indeed, she wasn't. This was not the Orion she had known most of her life. This was another mindless worshipper of the "Living Legend" as Cain insisted he was. "He's trying to protect what's left of our people without risking their lives unnecessarily. Cain is the one with ego problems, the one who thinks he can make decisions for the rest of humankind." 

Orion closed his eyes to the hurt shining out of Athena's eyes. He didn't understand how they had gotten to this point. Was he letting his jealousy get the best of him? She would never see Cain's side against her father, he didn't know why he brought this up. He let out a breathe that visibly deflated the tenseness in his posture. "What are we fighting about? I'm sorry about what I said about your Father. There's nothing to argue about, I know Adama didn't make his decision lightly or based on his ego. That doesn't mean I have to like his actions, but we shouldn't argue about it. That's not going to solve anything," Orion tried to sound conciliatory. 

Athena felt tears prick the back of her eyes. The things Orion had said about her father hurt. She wished she could attribute all he had said to jealousy over the picture of her and Starbuck in each other's arms. She knew, however, those things had to have come from a kernel of truth. Cain's warriors had always been known for their almost blind loyalty, Athena just hoped Orion still had some clarity left. She looked away, unable to decide if she should just let it drop or if was something that would just come back to haunt them later. If there was a later. 

With that fear in mind Athena placed herself into Orion's arms and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to put the past few centons out of her mind. She had forgotten how short their time was right now. "You're right, let's not argue right now." That she thought there were things they would need to discuss later was clear in her tone. "Let's enjoy what little time we have left now," she looked up, her blue eyes virtually clear of the turbulence of a few centons ago. 

Orion smiled and leaned in to capture Athena's lips. Her efforts to throw off their recent unpleasantness causing his chest to tighten. 

As Athena moved her hand to mesh her fingers in Orion's hair the red alert klaxon and lights began to pulse. 

Athena and Orion sprung apart, both obviously startled and simultaneously disappointed. Orion moved closed and placed his hand gently on Athena's cheek. 

"It's been amazing Athena, this cycle, it's more than I had ever hoped to have," Orion said quietly. 

"I guess you have to get back to your Viper," Athena said quietly, trying not to let her distress show in her voice, though her heart was pounding so loud she thought he could surely hear it. 

Orion grabbed Athena to him and kissed her intensely. "Listen, I love you. I am grateful we've had this time together. If anything should happen, please remember I love you." 

"We'll have plenty of time to talk," Athena rushed in, not letting Orion finish. She was about to continue when she saw a strange glint in Orion's eyes. "Orion? What's going on?" 

"Nothing, nothing. Working closely with Cain for the last couple of yahren, I don't take anything for granted. Please promise me, if I don't make it you won't stop living. You'll still get yourself off that bridge. Promise me!" Orion insisted until he was Athena nod. He grabbed her and held her tight one last time before grabbing the bag containing his uniform and running out the door. 

Athena stood staring at the empty portal for a few microns, suddenly feeling as if she was caught in a dream and Orion had never been. The thought was gone before it had time to take hold and she turned to hurriedly change and get to the bridge. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Athena ran onto the bridge where Adama stared intently at the battle being played out on the bridge screens. 

She walked up to Tigh and he handed her the latest scanner data. She studied the information as she headed for her console. Rigel had simultaneously sent her scans to Athena's console and it became immediately apparent that things were not looking good for the Fleet. 

A very large task force of Cylons was approaching. 

"Fifty microns and closing," Rigel's abbreviated announcement threw the command bridge into pandemonium as the ship geared up for battle. 

"Forty-five microns and closing," Athena took over the countdown. 

"It's the largest task force since the Destruction." Athena heard Adama murmur to Omega behind her. "They really mean to finish us this time," Adama finished grimly. 

Just then Cain came charging onto the Bridge. Athena was surprised he was still on the Galactica and hadn't just left for the Pegasus on his own command. 

"What is it? What have they got?" Cain demanded from Athena. 

"We're not certain yet," Adama stepped over and answered for her. 

"From the size of the attack fighter force on our scanners, I'd say there are at least three baseships closing in on us." 

Cain clenched his fists and swore to himself before turning his full gaze on Adama. "You were right, Adama. And I was wrong. Horribly wrong. If we had attacked the ground base, the Fleet would have been completely at their mercy. Totally defenseless. I was a fool," he admitted harshly. 

Athena dropped her handheld coordinate modulator in surprise at Cain's humble words. Omega shot her a smirk as she bent over to pick it up. 

"It's no time for self-recriminations. What I need right now is your tactical wizardry. They didn't use much more than three baseships to wipe out our entire Fleet at Cimtar," Adama pushed on, not wasting time gloating over Cain's surprising admission. 

"Yes, but they had the advantage of surprise. It might just be on our side this time," Cain said with the wonder of a genius coming up with a plan. 

"Pull out the Pegasus?" Adama asked, beginning to catch on. 

"Exactly, it's on the far side of the Fleet and I doubt it's on their scanners yet. They don't know we've got two battlestars. I'll bring it around and squeeze them in between us. That is, if I've got my ship back?" Cain asked with feigned humility. 

"Get going Cain, and don't take too long getting into position. It's going to be awfully close," Adama was too worried to smile at Cain's attempt at humor. 

"All right," Cain answered. "But I'll be burning up a lot of fuel. I'll practically have to make light speed," Cain said on his way out. 

"Twenty-five microns and closing," Athena said loudly, her words practically echoing across the silent bridge. 

A micron later the squadrons launched. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 - On the Razor's Edge Athena watched as Apollo, Orion and Tolen headed to meet Cain and Adama in the War Room. In the previous centar The Pegasus had come out from behind the Fleet and had successfully scared away the Cylons. 

Athena wished fleetingly that she had the time to join the men in their planning, but she was kept busy watching for the return of the baseships while the Galactica crews repaired the landing bays. As Tigh's assistant she had the rank and clearance to be in there, but manpower was short due to the task force's attack and she refused the desert her post. From a tactical standpoint she knew what was going to be decided. The Fleet didn't have the fuel to flee a safe distance. They needed fuel and there was only one place to get it - Gomoray. How her father was going to deal with Cain was something, however, that she wanted to watch. 

Her stomach tightened at the prospect of an all out assault on the now- Cylon city. Her own scans had confirmed that there were three baseships, plus the ground forces to contend with. Two battlestars and over 220 assorted civilian ships, some if which were unable to sustain to light speed for a long enough distance due to the fuel shortage made the odds look bleak. 

'We're going to have to send ground teams in disable their defenses,' Athena thought with a shudder. She knew who would be on those teams - Apollo, Starbuck and Orion. While she felt confident in their abilities, she wasn't sure she could face the loss of any of those dear to her, again. 

* * * * * * * 

Orion, privileged by Athena's standards to be in the War Room, was only listening to the commanders strategize with half his mind. 

The moment he dreaded was almost at hand, saying goodbye again to Athena. Working with Cain as closely as he had over the past yahrens he had known the moment would come. One way or another he would be out there proving his mettle to his Commander at the risk of his life. 

While he didn't expect to die, no good warrior could win with that attitude, he didn't expect Cain to throw his lot in with the civilian fleet. Cain, he knew, trusted Adama to take care of them and would believe he would better serve humanity trailing them and protecting them from the Cylon threat from the background and according to his own terms. 'All the fun without the responsibility,' Orion thought wryly as for the first time he could not whole-heartedly support what he suspected his Commander was about to do. Orion, however, was in it all the way despite his personal feelings. He would never desert Cain. He would do everything that was asked. Even sacrifice his own life on a suicide mission. Or lose his love to head into deep space if he survived. 

Orion was pulled back from his personal reverie by Apollo's constant stare. He had heard that Apollo had some bad run-ins with his shipmates. Despite their childhood together Apollo still appeared to question which side he stood on. Orion couldn't blame him. He nodded at the other Captain trying to assure him that the animosity of his squadron wasn't shared by him. He loved the man's sister after all and had been best friends with his brother his whole life. 

Cain's hand tamped down on his shoulder and interrupted the silent communication. 

"You'll lead the team on the far side of the city while Apollo's team heads for the batteries in the center," Cain reiterated his decision. 

Orion looked over at Adama and saw that the other Commander still had some reservations about Cain's plans. Orion's jaw tensed. They didn't have any other choice, what was Adama delaying them for? 

Orion felt Cain's tension as he increased his hold on Orion's shoulder. Apparently the Commander noticed Adama's reticence too. 

"I'd like to see you in my quarters, Commander," Adama turned to Cain before walking out the door clearly expecting Cain to follow. Cain complied. 

Orion walked over to Apollo. "What's going on here? There is hardly any other option." 

"I believe my Father is worried about a repetition of the tanker incident," Apollo said quietly. 

Orion felt the tension leave his body. Despite his words to Athena, he couldn't honestly blame Adama for that call. Strategically the Fleet Commander had to make sure that he took all factors into account. Cain's impulsiveness would be one of those factors. Orion just nodded and looked over at Tigh and Tolen who were watching each other warily. Orion glanced over at Apollo and saw that he was noticing the same thing. The two Captains felt that last remnants of tension slip away as they shared a private grin, respectful and yet amused at the loyalty being displayed before them. 

* * * * * * * * 

Not surprisingly the two Commander's private discussion was short and before he knew it Orion found himself following behind Tolen and Cain back to the Pegasus. He was about to tell Tolen and Marius he would meet then at the Shuttle when Cain's girlfriend came running up to him. 

Tolen turned and looked at Orion as the pair "talked" motioned him towards the bridge and Athena. Orion smiled gratefully and rushed away. 'I guess if the Commander can say goodbye to his girlfriend the rest of us can too' Orion mentally shrugged as he headed towards the Bridge. 

* * * * * * * * 

Athena's head turned the moment Orion walked onto the Bridge. Tigh had already filled her in to the impending ground missions and she had feared she wouldn't get to talk to him before he left. She looked towards Omega who nodded his consent for her to take a centon to say goodbye. 

She led Orion to an alcove just off the Bridge. Athena had her back to the wall, Orion's arms were planted on either side of her head. 

"So you're going on the ground mission," she stated bluntly. 

"Yeah," Orion leaned in closer. 

Athena continued to look at their meshed feet. "Good luck, may the Lords of Kobol be with you," she mumbled. 

A gentle smile spread across Orion's face and he moved his right hand to place his fingers gently on Athena's chin. He tilted her face up and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'll be careful. You haven't seen the last of me, I promise. We have some unfinished business you and I." Orion leaned in and placed his lips gently against hers. After a few microns they were kissing passionately, but before she knew it Orion was pulling away and she was heading back to the bridge. 

Their time was up. 

Athena walked back to her unit in a daze from which she was awakened by her brother's hand on her shoulder. She turned in her seat and Apollo knelt down in front of her. 'Apollo must be worried if he's come here now,' Athena felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, again. 

"Goodbye little sister," Apollo pulled Athena into his arms for a quick hug. "I've left Boxey with Baral while I'm gone. Watch Father and I'll watch Starbuck. I love you." 

Before Athena could question Apollo's enigmatic comment about Starbuck he was gone. She brushed off her useless questions she turned back to her duties. 

She had to make sure the Shuttles dropping off the teams didn't run into any defense systems or Cylon patrols, take damage repair reports and help Omega coordinate efforts to secure the raw materials needed for the repairs and the upcoming mission. Now was not the time to dwell on her personal worries. 

As the shuttle prepared to launch Athena saw a grim expression cross over Adama's features. No one but her and Tigh would have recognized it for what it was - Adama was worried about his son and the fate of the last human survivors. 

Athena caught his eye and gave an encouraging nod, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Adama smiled tenderly at his daughter before turning his attention back to the view screens. 

After the shuttles took off she pulled the team rosters up in order to see how many people had to be clear for jumps at the multiple drop off points. She was stunned to see Sheba and Bojay's names, as well as Cassi's on Apollo's team. Athena had a strong feeling that Cain did not realize that Sheba and Cassi were along for the ride. Why else would the be on Apollo's team instead of Orion's? 

'Cassi,' Athena thought, 'I hope she doesn't endanger the mission,' She once again brushed away her personal frustrations and concerns and concentrated on finding a safe spot for the team to jump off. 

* * * * * * * 

Athena was the first to see the explosions from the surface of Gomoray. As she transmitted her findings to the rest of the Bridge she turned towards her Father. He smiled at her as he gave the orders for the squadrons to launch and lead the fuel tankers to the Cylon depot to get the fuel. 

Both Father and daughter were still waiting impatiently for news of the safety of the ground teams, their apparent success notwithstanding. 

Within five centons, Omega walked over and told her they were awaiting word from Jolly who had reported a squadron of fighters had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and that out of Apollo's team only Bojay had been injured but would recover fully thanks to Cassi's efforts. Before she could react to the good news, another message came through. 

"Jolly coming through on the scramble circuit," she called out and patched it through to the main screens. Jolly informed the confused bridge crew that the raiders had seemed to engage the vipers, but most of them had actually landed on the planet or were flying patterns over the area as if they protecting something, or someone. 

The Fleet, however, lacked the fuel and the time to figure out what was going on. As long as the raiders weren't pursuing, the Colonials continued to gather fuel as fast as they could. Three baseships were on their way. 

Athena then received a message from the Pegasus Core Command. "Sir!" Adama and Tigh turned at the urgency in her voice. "Jolly just informed the Pegasus that the Cylon squadron came from a fourth baseship that has now left the area! Cain believes they were escorting the Imperious Leader! We could have had him!" 

Adama put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Perhaps that's true, but our first concern is to bring our Fleet to safety. The Imperious Leader seems to have saved us today. Where are our tankers now?" 

"On their way back to us. Our ground team is aboard the Pegasus. Bojay was injured, everyone else is fine. They're launching shortly in vipers from the Pegasus." 

Adama returned to his position next to Tigh, while Tigh motioned for someone to broadcast the viper communications for the whole bridge to hear. 

Athena watched as the three base ships heading toward the fleet. 'How could they hope to defeat three baseships and protect the Fleet?' She wondered if another miracle was in store for them this secton. 

Adama tightened his grip on the bridge railing, "Lt. Dray, what is the status of Fleet formation?" 

"Sir, the Fleet is almost completely swung around and the fighter escorts are leading them away to the rendezvous point. All ships appear ready for immediate flight and light speed capabilities." 

"Good, good." Adama stopped speaking to watch and listen to the fierce battle being played out before him. The fire was so thick that vipers and raiders alike were being picked off. The Cylon losses, however, were much more severe. 

The bridge crew watched as the fighters from the Pegasus blew a corridor through the Cylon forces. Unfortunately, there were so many of them that the battlestar was still being hit from all sides. Cain, however, kept his ship on a straight course, not bothering to engage the raiders. The bridge crew seemed to wince as they heard Cain deny his daughter permission to regroup the Silver Spar Squadron to protect the Pegasus, which had taken some direct hits. 

"The bridge of the Pegasus has been hit!" Athena called out. "There is one casualty. It's Colonel Tolen," she finished in a quieter tone. The Pegasus, however, continued on a straight course, beyond the scanners of the Galactica. 

Adama and Tigh didn't comment, but if possible looked even grimmer than before. Just then Sheba, Cain's daughter was hit. 

'This is why I can't have Athena out there!' Adama reminded himself. 'I couldn't bear to have both of my remaining children taking such a risk,' Adama rationalized, knowing how much Athena wanted to be out there. He could see the desire written plainly on her face at that micron. He looked away and turned his attention back to the scene playing out before his eyes and ears. 

"Commander," Tigh called catching his Commander's attention, "the ground crews report that fuel loading is almost complete. We've already taken more fuel than we had hoped." 

"Sir," Athena broke in, "scanners are picking up a large body of ships heading our way, Warbook identifies them as Cylon Raiders." 

"It looks like Cain's plan didn't work," Adama said in a low voice, "either he wasn't able to lead them away or there were too many of them. I don't even know if he's still out there!" Adama and Tigh continued their hushed conversation. 

Athena tuned the two men out and concentrated on giving Rigel the coordinates to relay to the squadrons. The two women looked at each other grimly for a micron before getting back to business. 

"Lieutenant Athena, how long until intercept?" Adama asked. 

"Twenty centons and closing, Sir. The Pegasus is launching their Vipers now." Athena had been informed by Pegasus Core Command that Boomer, Starbuck and Apollo were launching with the Pegasus squadrons. She had been unable to get a report of Orion's whereabouts. She said a silent prayer for their safety. This was the part she hated most, sitting helpless on the Bridge, only able to hope that the people she cared about weren't hurt. Not being able actually do anything more than make sure they were aware of the dangers around them. She wanted to face and defeat the dangers with them. "We'll never make it. It finally looks like we've just plain run out of time. And luck. Lord help us. If Cain hasn't gotten himself killed, perhaps he can get back to us in time to...," Adama shook his head. "Athena, see if you can get me a long-range scan on the Pegasus." 

Athena complied. 'I can't believe this!' she started at what she discovered. "Sir, telemetry coming through is confusing. According to the readings, the Pegasus is on a direct course toward the Cylon baseships!" 

Tigh leaned over and checked her readings. "He must have resumed a course toward them when he was unsuccessful in leading their fighters away." 

"If he ever attempted to lead them away," Adama stated quietly. 

"But that was the plan," Tigh answered, confused. 

"No Tigh," Adama replied, "that was our plan. It was never his. The fool. Athena, priority communication on scramble, get me Cain!" 

"Yes, sir, coming through." Suddenly Athena realized what Orion had meant. He had suspected Cain would veer from the plan and go his own way, even to the point of making a suicide run if everything else failed, but whatever he did he wouldn't be with the Fleet! 'Damn him!' Athena thought, 'Orion is going to go with him!' 

Cain's face appeared on the monitor screen, his face haggard. "You're looking well, Adama," he said jauntily. "I trust the skies over Gomoray will remain clear for some time yet." 

"Cain, what is your present course?" Adama asked tightly. 

Cain grinned. "You wouldn't be asking me that if you didn't already know and before you order me to change course, forget it. I've dispatched all my nonessential personnel to the Fleet." 

"We've got incoming Cylon fighters heading right for us and you're going to kill everyone aboard the Pegasus!" Adama responded harshly. "You were not to jeopardize lives needlessly, we agreed!" 

"Adama, we see things differently. I think I can promise you that you won't have to shoot your way out of Gomoray's atmosphere. You and the Fleet will be safe," Cain responded calmly. 

"And what about your crew?" Adama asked. 

"If my plan works those ships on your scanners will shortly turn around and come back my way. By the time they get here, there may not be a place for them to land!" Cain answered. 

"Cain! By all that's holy, will you listen to me?" said Adama desperately. "You can accomplish the same thing by veering away from those baseships at the last micron. Don't attempt to take them on! You can't win!" 

The commander of the Pegasus shook his head. "Then their fighters will be able to refuel and go after you and your fleet," he said. "No Adama. There is no choice. At the very least, I have to get rid of one or two of their baseships to prevent them from overwhelming you." 

"You realize that I could relieve you of your command," Adama said, playing his last card. 

"Adama, I beg of you, don't make my last battle an act of mutiny. Send me with your blessing," Cain almost sounded humble. Almost. 

Adama sighed. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. Cain was determined to live up to his nickname "The Juggernaut." He could not be deterred from his course. "I cannot give you my blessing, Cain. But I send my prayers to you and each member of your crew." 

"Thank you Adama. And perhaps for the final time, Cain out." 

The screen went blank. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

At Tigh's command, Athena switched long-range scans to the main screen. Everyone was silent as they watched Cain's ship head towards the baseships. 

'What about the Pegasus squadrons?' Athena wondered. 'Are they destroyed with the Pegasus? Where the frak is Orion?' she searched among the vipers on her screen. 

Tigh came over and was standing over her shoulders watching her screen for the approach of the raiders. The Colonel surreptitiously grabbed his surrogate daughter's hand and squeezed it for a micron before letting go. Athena was grateful that he didn't mouth any useless platitudes or false hopes. 

"Commander!" Tigh yelled out, amazed. "The incoming Cylons have suddenly turned around and headed back the other way! It doesn't make any sense!" 

"Yes, it makes perfect sense," Adama said. "Baltar has recalled them to save his own skin, just as Cain knew he would." 

"He's really going to attack the three base ships! I can't believe it!" Rigel exclaimed. 

"Believe it. Omega, make sure that the Fleet is ready to get out of here!" Adama commanded. 

"The Pegasus is transferring nonessential personnel to the Fleet and their injured to the Galactica," someone's voice called out in the amidst of the chaos. 

'Orion is going with him,' Athena tightened her grip on her console, watching as the scans now revealed ships leaving the Pegasus as it headed towards to baseships. She suddenly saw two vipers approach the other battlestar at sublight speed. Even without their identification markers switched on she knew they were Starbuck and Apollo. "Commander, Colonel, come look at this!" 

The two men responded to the urgency in her voice knowing Athena was not one to demand their attention for something trivial in the midst of battle. 

"Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck have left their squadron and are approaching the Pegasus." 

"Put their communications on," Colonel Tigh ordered. 

"They're trying to help the Pegasus," Adama stated quietly. 

"That'll really even the odds now," Athena said bitterly. 

Adama put a calming hand on his daughter's shoulder. Just then, the communications from the Vipers began transmitting to the entire bridge and things began to move in slow motion for Athena. Once again she was sitting on the bridge, watching and listening, as people she loved were in danger. Once again, her brother and his wingmate were trying to do all they could to save everyone. Once again she was powerless to help them. 

She listened as Apollo and Starbuck ran interference for the Pegasus and tricked the Cylons into believing the Fleet had squadrons that didn't even exist. She watched as the Pegasus approached the baseships. Suddenly there was an explosion and then the entire scene was one huge fireball. The scanners couldn't even detect what was happening behind the massive explosions. 

As the Galactica headed away from Gamoray no one could see what became of the Pegasus. Everyone watching had a pretty good idea though. 

END Part 1/2 


End file.
